villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fat Cat (Rescue Rangers)
Fat Cat is the archenemy of Rescue Rangers. He is the secondary antagonist of Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers: to the Rescue, and the main antagonist of the TV series, Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers. His master, Aldrin Klordane, is the main antagonist of the pilot. He is a ruthless criminal mastermind and his plans, nonetheless, are sadistic and dangerous. He hates dogs and also hates the Rescue Rangers and will stop at nothing to kill (and maybe even eat) them. He has four henchmen that work for him. Their names are Wart, Mole, Mepps, and Snout. He was voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voiced another villain in the series, Professor Norton Nimnul, Peg Leg Pete in the Mickey Mouse franchise, Don Karnage in TaleSpin, and NegaDuck in Darkwing Duck. Biography ''Rescue Rangers'' In the 5-part episode, "To The Rescue", Fat Cat is more comic relief. Fat Cat appears to be a henchman of Aldrin Klordane and presumed deceased early. He incriminated the detective and Platon in stealing a jewel. Fat Cat then stole the ruby from Klordane himself, just to show up in his own casino and attract the outlaws to himself. However, he was followed by Chip and Dale who then stole the ruby, only for it to be returned to Fat Cat and Chip and Dale to be presumed deceased for Fat Cat. He then traveled to Chinatown to the Siam Twins for buying a kung-fu fish. As he pay it, Chip and Dale arrived and messed the whole place up, giving Fat Cat time to escape to the dock, where he took a ship full of fish for himself, however, removing Monterey Jack and Zipper's house in process. Chip, Dale, Monterey and Zipper beat Fat Cat and his gang, forcing Fat Cat to retreat and then panic, because it was the sunrise and Klordane would find up the vanishing of the ruby. Luckily, he returned it in time. In the TV show, with Klordane gone, Fat Cat carries on as an independent big bad, with Wart, Mole, Mepps, and Snout all present and accounted for. Other appearances Fat Cat makes a cameo appearance in the ''Darkwing Duck ''episode "In Like Blunt," along with the villains, and decides to join with the Commands for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. In the TV show, with Klordane gone, Fat Cat carries on as an independent big bad, with Wart, Mole, Mepps, and Snout all present and accounted for. In the NES game of the TV series, he acts as the final boss of the game and attacks the player with smoke from his cigar. Gallery Aldrin Klordane.jpg B 39-KlordaneFingers1 5.jpg|Fat Cat with Klordane Percy rr.jpg|Fat Cat and Klordane with Percy Vlcsnap-2015-04-22-17h43m15s195.png FatCat.jpg Fatcat2.gif|Fat Cat with his henchmen Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Game Bosses Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Control Freaks Category:Right-Hand Category:Incriminators Category:Gangsters Category:Hegemony Category:Businessmen Category:Aristocrats Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Predator Category:Abusers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Burglars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gamblers Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful